


Clem Means Mom

by tigereyes45



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: After the third season, Aj doesn't know what mom means, Before current season, Maybe it means Clem, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Aj doesn't know what a mother is. When he is told, he assumes the lady is just talking about Clem. Years later and they are facing Lily. If Clem isn't what a mom is then he didn't need one.





	Clem Means Mom

Clem

Clem means mom. Aj couldn’t even picture anyone else when he hears the word. For years Clem was what he thought mother met. Now he firmly believes it is so. Even if other people liked the shorter word instead.

He remembers the first time someone asked him. Who is your mom? It was a woman. Older, with graying hair. She asked him, and her eyes grew wide from his answer. They were ugly. She was an ugly woman.

“Mom?” He said it as a question. That she understood at least. He didn’t talk much back then either. Clem thought that was smart. When you talked too many bad things happened she had told him.

Her frown was so big he thought her face was rotting. He thought she was a monster, but then she spoke. Clem says monsters can’t speak, but any human can become them.

“The woman who takes care of you.”

“Clem takes care of me,” Aj answered. Her face became uglier. Maybe that wasn’t what she met. Maybe she didn't like Clem. A lot of people didn’t like Clem, but AJ loves her. She is always there. The only adult who never disappeared. He can’t even remember most of them who had been around. Clem had stories. A lot of them were of people who knew him, but he would never know. His only connection the tells Clem told. Some were his bedtime stories. Others were for lessons she wanted to make sure he took in. Everything had a purpose, every death helps us avoid it.

So they lived.

“A mother births you, they protect you, support you through every fall.” The lady had pushed on. She kept getting louder and her face grew longer as she talked. That was the purpose of a mom. She knew what a mom was. I did not. So she was right. Or so the lady had said. Clem met all her criteria, except for whatever birth was. He had decided to ask Clem later. This woman was to mean to talk to.

He remembers his words, “Clem means mom,” She had called him defiant, whatever that meant, and the next time he had seen Clem she wore the biggest smile on her face. He never found out why, but she didn’t make him read for a few days so that was nice.

Now as he stares Lilly down, she can hear the evil in her words. She wanted to hurt Clem. He wasn’t going to let her hurt anyone anymore. That was why when they grabbed his friend, and tried to cut out their tongue he attacked. That was the same reason he had killed Marlon. No one was allowed to hurt Clem.

“Leave my Clem alone!”

The way Lilly looked at him was a face he would never forget. She was mean, and she looked so pissed. He had never seen someone so angry, but he looks around at the ones she had hurt and looks angry back. “Leave her alone!”

“Or what little man?” She was ready to laugh at him. He wanted to punch her.

“If you keep hurting my Clem I’ll hurt you!”

“Oh yeah?”

Lilly grabbed him. She was pulling him away as he reaches for Clementine. “Mom!” He shouted as he drags his feet. He needed Clem. He needed to make sure they didn’t kill her! Clem was his mother, and that ugly lady said a boy should never be taken from his mother. He wasn’t supposed to be taken from her. Closing his eyes he tries to kick at Lilly. She lifts him up and drops him. He doesn’t need a mom, he just needs Clem.


End file.
